


Morning After

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde gets an unexpected visit from some of the Guardians of the Galaxy after her first night with Peter Quill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Kitty closed her eyes, gratefully letting the steam from her hot cup of tea wash over her face. While space apparently didn't have normal coffee, tea could be done. All you needed was hot water and a tea bag, and apparently they had tea bags in space. But not coffee. That didn't really bother Kitty, as she had never really liked coffee; she had picked up the habit of tea drinking when she lived in England with Excalibur. Peter, on the other hand, had looked like he could use a cup of coffee that morning.

When she woke up at...well, whenever she woke up (time worked differently in space, it was hard to keep track of), a bleary eyed Peter had blinked at her, mumbled something in confusion, and pulled the pillow over his head after she kissed his cheek. She had always been a morning person (and also a night person); apparently Peter was a sleep-as-long-as-you-can-when-you-can person. So she slipped on a t-shirt and pair of boxers laying crumpled on his bedroom floor and padded her way through the sterile silver hallways of the ship.

She felt anxious still, in the pit of her stomach, being in space. She hadn't thought ahead and had dashed off to save Peter, and had casually forgotten everything except the clothing she was wearing and Lockheed. This meant she had no toothbrush, no peejays, no spare pair of panties...that was very out of character for her, she supposed, but she had to save Peter. She smiled to herself fondly, thinking of Peter, just down the hall (just down the hall!), and his terrible bed head and his probably bad breath. She really liked him. God, maybe she really--

She stopped when she found the kitchen. Or what you could call a kitchen, if a room with a sink and what looked like a Bunsen burner gone wrong could be called a kitchen. After digging through the cabinets and fiddling with a few buttons, Kitty found a teapot, a mug, water, and a very fragrant tea bag-type item. It all seemed fairly safe, so she boiled some water and poured herself a mug of space tea.

She perched on a high, chrome stool, enjoying the steaming mug with her eyes closed. She was blissfully unaware enough that she was a little surprised to open her eyes and see two beautiful women standing in front of her. One, she recognized, was Gamora, one of Peter's fellow Guardians, the other, she realized after a moment, must be Angela.

She felt dwarfed in comparison to the two Amazons. It didn't help that she was swimming in Peter's older 'River Rafter' shirt. At least her round hips were substantial enough to keep his boxers from slipping down her legs.

Angela leaned over, setting her steely stare on Kitty. "So, you have coupled with the Star-Lord, then?" The question was almost as off-putting as Angela's opaquely white eyes.

Kitty blinked for a moment and swore Gamora was holding back a laugh. "Um, yes?"

Angela leaned back crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow. "It sounds as though he did a substantial job, judging by the clamor of last eve."

Gamora definitely snorted at this. Kitty turned bright red. "I'm sorry," she squeaked sheepishly.

"Nothing to apologize for." Gamora put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Satisfaction is important, otherwise you may be distracted in the field."

Kitty felt herself grow even hotter. "I--"

"Was he capable, or were you merely crowing in jest?" Angela smirked slightly.

"Well, act--"

"I am Groot?" Somehow during this interrogation, Kitty had missed the giant tree walk into the room. His bark face hovered quizzically over Kitty's shoulder.

"I, um, I'm not so well-versed in Groot yet, I'm sor--"

"Groot, we were having a chat of the female...actually, do you have a specified gender?" Angela eyed the tree, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Groot..."

"Either way," Gamora interjected, "that's not the most appropriate question to ask. And I'm sure I could answer it, anyway."

Kitty spoke meekly, "doesn't Peter end up naked and kidnapped in about half of your adventures anyway? What could he possibly be hiding from you?"

The three Guardians froze and stared at her in silence.

Suddenly, Gamora burst out laughing. Angela joined in with a small snigger, while Groot sounded like he was rubbing two branches together.

"I think you'll fit in here just fine." Gamora said, patting Kitty on the back with something that seemed awfully similar to affection.

Peter stumbled into the mess hall and rummaged through the cupboards. After he got himself a drink of a suspiciously purple liquid, he shot a meaningful glance towards his teammates. "Please be nice to my girlfriend."

Angela began to examine the tip of her boot quite closely. Groot scratched at his buds.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "We were being quite civilized, Quill. Much more so than a certain incredibly loud duo last night." With that, she turned on her heel and walk out of the room, chuckling heartily.

Kitty flushed again.

Peter scratched his head, "aw, come on, we weren't that loud."

"Your cries shook the bridge." Angela said, eyebrows raised, before she followed after Gamora.

"I am Groot!" Groot offered helpfully before he galumphed softly out of the room.

Peter turned red. "Groot, that was entirely uncalled for! And also not how human anatomy works!"

Kitty took a sip of her tea, and closed her eyes. It seemed that every superhero team-slash-family had its dysfunctions. At least they were approving, trying to offer helpful advice. Or sex positions for potted plants? Yeah, Kitty still didn't really speak Groot.


End file.
